GATE: Thus the IJA and the KSDF Fought here
by GrandMarshallIan
Summary: Gate open in a futuristic WW2 Japan, and now the Empire is in a really big trouble.


Timelines:

1905

Japan emerge victorious in the Russo-Japanese War. Japan turn their eye to Korea where they use tactic to win the hearts and minds of Korean citizen, most Korean viewed Japan Positively.

1906

In Japan worry of Korean rebellion, soon formed the Jotai Referendum, where any nation that colonized/conquered/annexed by Japan will be a state of Japan, as example Korea will be known as the State of Korea and the allowance to prosper it's culture, name, nationality, and tradition and form an State Defense Force, and any State are declared a nation to Japan eye. Under the next month Korea was annexed and gone unopposed by Korean Citizen or the Military, and the Korean Army was reformed to a Korean State Defense Force.

1907

Under the Jotai Referendum, Korea was now to became a State of Korea and under protection of Japan. Many Korean viewed this as positive act from Japan.

1909

With trust of the Emperor Meiji, Taiho Masaki and his descendant are declared Prime Minister of Japan, at the same year the APEX Corporation is founded by Taiho Masaki.

1910

Second Russo-Japanese War started. in attempt to regain it lost territory. The Imperial Russian Army invade Japan through Sakhalin island and the Ryukyus. The war lasted for 4 month in the end of the Japanese was victorious as Japan had manage to decrypt Russian transmission and the low morale of the Imperial Russian Army, they quickly collapsed japan took the whole of Sakhalin island, and the Russian Naval base of Vladivostok. Russian Empire on the bring of collapse, during the war introduce the Arasaki-3 bolt-action rifle.

1912

Emperor Meiji and Prime Minister Taiho Masaki fearing rise of militarism, change the Meiji Constitution, the Imperial Army and Navy from the Senate. Though the IJN and the IJA show resentment but they still follow the order of their Emperor.

Mid-1912

Japan formed the Agency of Strategic Naval Intelligence in case of military revolt.

Late-1912

Emperor Meiji passes away, Crown Prince Yoshihito became Emperor Taisho.

1914

World War 1 begin, Japan joined the war on the side of the Allies and laid siege on the German Naval base of Tsingtao. 20.000 Japanese troop are sent to France.

Late-1914

Taiho passes away, leaving his son Tatsu to became the Prime Minister of Japan

1915

APEX Corporation Departemen of Advance Research and Development is created, while in Russia Vladimir Lenin are killed and the True Russian Socialist Party or the Ushi Party gain the seat of the Government, Trotsky seeing the Bolshevik as weak joined the Ushi Party, Leader of the Ushi Party, Vladimir Kazarov became Premier and renamed the Russian Empire to the People Soviet Federation of Russia.

1916

Tsingtao Garrison surrender. Japanese force in Europe thrown into the Battle of Somme.

Late-1916

Founded in the late 1916 a male British Soldier have a animal part and a incredible strenght, including a French woman as well, it is founded by Dr. James Daughlass that magic is real, that Wizard and Witches is real!

1917

Japan took Micronesia.

Mid-1917

Itsuka Furukata, Yatori Youji, and Compa Tasura is born

1918

WW1 ended as reward in participating at the battle of Somme, Japan gain Tsingtao and Micronesia.

1919

Japan investigate strange energy erupt in the Pacific Ocean soon this incident is called the 'Everfree Incident'

1920

Indonesia rebel agains't Dutch rule, and became independent for a week before asking to annexed by Japan, Indonesian citizen does not opposed Japan annexation of Indonesia, Republic Indonesia became the State of Indonesia and the creation of the Indonesian state Defense Force under Japan Protection.

1926

Emperor Taisho passes away, Crown Prince Hirohito became Emperor Showa of Japan.

1927

During APEX Corporation research at Mt. Fuji, APEX Corporation founded a mineral that after being tested could be an alternate energy for oil, and named it Sakuradite.

1929

Great Depression hit the entire world, except for Russia, however thank to Japan founding the Sakuradite, Japan economy strongly develop and take minimum loss from the Great Depression, and continue to create weapon for the incoming conflict in Germany.

Late-1929

Australia and New Zealand seceeded from the British Empire becaming the Oceanian Commonwealth, and Derek Weeker became the first president of the Commonwealth.

1930

Japan launches operation Hachigos and invade Manchuria, in retaliation after Chinese KMT attack Japanese patrol in the Yalu, also perfect oppurtunity for Japan since Japan at the struggling to feed it's people.

Mid-1933

Chinese Nationalist Army attack Tsingtao however was stop by KSDF and IJN Gunnery. League of Nation force the two side to the negotiating table, but failed to do so, Japan and China leave the League of Nation, seeing the League powerless Germany and Italy starts military expansion.

Late-1933

Masaki Shrine is built near Mt. Fuji.

Early-1934

Japanese Army reached Yongding river in Peking, China negotiated peace, losing Manchuria to Japan. Manchuria became the State of Manchuria, and the formation of the Manchurian State Defense Force are created.

Late-1934

Japan bought Hawaii from the USA.

Early-1935

Japan founded Daqing oil field and Manchukuo iron. Japan has enough resource to boost military expansion and economic growth, in the same year Japan released the Type-1 Chi-Nu, and the Type-2 Chi-Ha equipped with Sakuradite Weaponry and Armor.

Late-1935

Prime Minister Tatsu Masaki Passes away, leaving his son Takeo to became the Prime Minister of Japan, Takeo funded the development of Nano-Tech, Augmentation and Sakuradite Technology

Early-1936

Takeo Masaki marry a Chinese woman named Jiang-Lihua, Tanaka Masaki is born.

1937

APEX Corporation created the IJS Yamato equipped with the newly developed technology.

Late-1937

Dr. Miyafuji founded the Striker Unit.

Early-1938

The PSFR finish the creation of the Tesla coil.

Mid-1938

Battle of Lake Khasan, ends in a total Japanese victory, the development of the Type-3 Cho-Nu Heavy Tank and the Type-4 Chi-To is finish, development of the Type-5 Chi-Ro, and the Type-6 Ho-Ri has begun, the first Japanese fighter the A6M 'Zero' has finish, secret development of the A7 Shinden-Kai, and A7M 'Reppumaru' Jet fighter has begun, the development of the K-12 Assault Rifle and Z-6 Sniper Rifle has finish, while the Tankukira 2 AT Weapon is still is still on development, the Akumus is secretly developed with high concern.

Early-1939

Germany invaded Poland, WW2 has begun

Noire Masaki is born.

Mid-1939

Mysterious Gate appeared...


End file.
